Generally, a smart device may receive a user control command from a mobile phone after it is connected to a router, and then perform a corresponding operation. Moreover, for security purpose, sometimes a smart device is provided with binding mechanism for establishing a binding relationship between the smart device and a registered user account, and only the registered user account having a binding relationship may be considered as an owner of the smart device and may have operation and control permission to the device.
However, conventional binding mechanism is generally complicated, and tends to make mistakes in binding. Therefore, it is important to improve the security in binding with a smart device.